In general, a mobile communication system has been developed to provide voice service while guaranteeing the activity of a user. However, the mobile communication system gradually extends its scope up to data service in addition to voice and currently has been developed to the extent that it can provide high-speed data service. However, there is a need for a more advanced mobile communication system because there is a phenomenon in which resources are insufficient and users require a higher speed service in a current mobile communication system from which service is provided.
In line with such needs, a standard task for long term evolution (LTE) is in progress in the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as one of systems being developed as a next-generation mobile communication system. LTE is a technology that implements communication based on a high-speed packet having a transfer rate of a maximum of about 100 Mbps. To this end, several schemes are being discussed. For example, there is a method of reducing the number of nodes located on a communication line by simplifying a network structure or a method of locating radio protocols close to a radio channel as close as possible.
Meanwhile, in accordance with a conventional technology, in transmission time interval (TTI) bundling, four subframes are contiguously allocated in the same resources. If channel estimation is performed for each subframe, a loss of performance may be generated because resources contiguously allocated to the four subframes temporally cannot be used.